Of Green Eyes and Teddy Bears
by aldeiah
Summary: She came back to his life unaware of the things that might happen. Every moment spent with her brings back lost memories. Every gesture, every action relives his lost past. GaaraxOC
1. Green Eyes

This is just a prologue. :p

I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. Wouldn't know what to do if I did own Naruto.

"Please die."

He was unwanted. His existence was a threat.

"Please die."

He was hated. Nobody dared to come near him.

"Please die."

His uncle's words were causing his eyes to tear and his chest to tighten. His uncle's last plead was eating him alive, swallowing him whole.

He couldn't take it. Even the only person who cared for him yearned for his death. But it was all a lie, he never really cared. His uncle, that stupid bullshit, was a liar.

_I thought you cared for me._

He wiped away the last of the tears that mourned the death of his uncle. No, he wasn't worth the tears. He wasn't worth anything. He lied to me.

But no one could blame him. _Who would love a demon like me?_ He thought again. _Love? Hmph. What a stupid word. A word created for something that doesn't even exist. _And yet, no one could blame the little boy either. He was destined for uselessness. His sole purpose was to contain a demon and so his death would bring joy to his people.

His thoughts go back.

Love.

He needed a lot of it; lots and lots of it. He needed just enough to put some meaning into his life, to give him some worth in this world and to preserve the remaining sanity inside him.

But despite his great need, no one is willing to satisfy his great hunger.

And pretty soon, his hunger will turn into lust, and then into an obsession.

An obsession to love himself. His new addiction.

He let out a cry of pain and frustration and inflicted upon himself a bloody reminder of his past and cruel future. Forever scarring himself.

Love.

His hunger, his obsession and his past was now etched on his forehead. He felt the warmth of his blood slowly dripping from the wound on his forehead. He liked it. _From now on, I only love myself._

The blood dripping past his eyes now mixed with a new batch of tears, his last tears.

"Hey."

He was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of a girl's voice. He turned around and met her green eyes, her beautiful leaf green eyes.

He was surprised that she didn't know his name; he was very well-known in their village as the killer sand monster. He wanted to know who this girl was. Aside from it being the first time he saw her, it was rare for someone to approach him and talk to him.

"You dropped your teddy bear." She held out her hand, offering the brown thing that kept him company and served as his refuge when there's no one he could turn to.

He took the bear and gave it one last look.

"You can have it." He offered it back to the girl.

She was about to open her mouth to protest but he gently shoved the bear in her arms. "Take it. I don't need it, it's yours."

She looked at the boy's teddy bear in her arms and turned to look at him.

"Thank you." He looked at her closer and saw that she had been crying.

"Hn." He replied coldly.

She noticed something dripping on the boy's face.

"Hey! Y-your forehead is bleeding!" She reached out and was about to examine the wound when he took her hand away.

"Go away, as far away as you can from me. I can kill you." With these last words, he turned his back on the girl. He said his last words with a hint of deep concern for the girl; somewhat a warning of what he might do out of frustration and fresh hatred.

He was now far from the place where he encountered the girl which seemed kind of familiar. He really wanted to know who she was.

Secretly, he hoped he had met her some time ago. Maybe, just maybe, she could've changed his mind about everything. But he knew that now, there was no turning back. No one else would trust him, befriend him or even…

Love him.


	2. His Problem

_Gaaahhh! I'm gonna be late for the Chuunin exam! Why do I always wake up so late! Arrgh…my teammates are gonna kill me! Better hurry!_

Maaya was already expecting a huge blast of fire from Shijo that will burn her to crisps but then she realized that wasn't going to happen. She arrived at least ten minutes early because of all her panicking. _Good!_ She told herself.

_So I'm the first one to arrive. Well that could only mean one thing… It's payback time._

While thinking of how to get back at her teammates for all of their evil punishments, she silently walked towards the tree where she usually sat. She sat under the tree and intended to wait for her teammates under the tree's cool shade.

"Hn." a deep, low, cold voice muttered in front of her.

Maaya looked up and saw a pair of light blue eyes staring right at her. He stood right in front of her. His stare demanding an answer or else.

"Um… Hi! Can I help you?" she answered calmly. She didn't seem to notice the anger in his voice.

"You're in my spot." He finally sent his point across.

Maaya looked around; the tree she was sitting under was surrounded with big bushes, practically covering anyone who sat under the big old tree. If one was to climb up the tree, he would be able to have a good view of the academy but the tree stood in an area away from where most of the people were. _Hmm... No wonder he likes it here. It's so peaceful. Can't believe I never noticed it before. I just sat here because of the falling delicious fruits._

"I'm sorry. Do you want to sit beside me?" she finally answered.

"I don't want you here! Get out of here or else I'm gonna have to kill you and I won't regret it!"

"I... I..." Maaya was speechless but she found him to rude to even fear him, "Hey! You have no right to talk to anyone like that!" she fumed.

The boy gave her a frown and sand came out of the boy's gourd. The sand crawled towards Maaya and was starting to cover her whole body gripping her tightly. The boy intended to end her life but was spared by a weird occurrence.

"AaaaChooOoo! Excuse me."

As she sneezed, a strong gust of wind blew away the sand and even the boy was blown away. Turns out, some sand got into her nose and made her sneeze. Sand is one of her weakness, she can't stand it.

"I'm so sorry. Your sand was ticklish." She giggled and walked over to him and offered him a hand.

"You will pay for this!" he shouted angrily. His anger caused the sand in his gourd to move violently and swirled around both of them. Just as the sand was about to attack, a whip of water saturated the sand which caused it to fall to the ground.

"Gaara stop! She doesn't know you; she has no idea of who you are. Forgive her." Keiji interrupted.

The boy said nothing but stared intently at Keiji.

"I'm sorry. Whatever it is I've done, I'm sorry" Maaya cried back.

"Hn." The sand around them gathered itself and went back to the boy's gourd. "You're not worth it."

"Hey, I know you're at least a year older than me but that doesn't mean you can be rude to--" Shijo cut her off.

"Maaya stop it. Let's just go. You shouldn't even be talking to him."

With that, Keiji grabbed Maaya by the shoulders and pushed her away from the scene. Shijo followed close behind.

When they were at least ten meters away, Maaya asked

"Who was that? What's his problem?"

"That's Sabaku no Gaara. He loves killing people."


	3. First Exam

Sorry if this chapter is also crappy. I would like to thank my reviewers:

Hazelle Hoshi

JanyaXAngel of Darkness

Janie Uchiha

icecold14

purple and pink dreams

I really wanted to update but I found myself unable to write these chapters but I forced myself to do so, so that my fic can finally be updated. I hope you'll still read despite the crappiness.

Time has just started.

Maaya looked at the paper in front of her. She couldn't understand anything that was scribbled on the paper. She was sweating really badly. She didn't want fail this exam, she didn't want to fail their group.

She looked around. Students were trying different techniques to be able to copy other student's answers. _I can't do that? I'm not good at those yet, I might get caught. But I can't fail my group either. I…I…_

"Psst…"

She turned to her right. Keiji had finished his paper. Keiji motioned for her to look down. She saw a puddle of water, that reflected the answers. He had written the answers on his elbow so that the water could reflect it back to her.

_Oh… well that would work too._

She quickly wrote down the answers and passed her testpaper. She made it just in time, a few minutes before the time. She saw that Keiji had passed his paper. She looked back, searching for Shijo. And there he was, asleep.

_Shijo! Wake up!_ She wished she can talk to Shijo in her thoughts. She was panicking when Keiji tapped her.

"I secretly wrote on the floor my answers, but he can't be woken up by a proctor or else they'll see. Wake him up quick!"

Maaya thought quickly. She spotted a small stone on the ground. She used the wind to lift it up and threw it straight between Shijo's legs. As expected, he woke up, eyes wide open, both in pain and surprise, but he was able to suppress his scream.

_Good Shijo._

I'm really sorry if it's so short. I need help on writing the next chapter. It's about the second exam of the Chuunin Exam. Please help!


	4. Second Exam

I only have one thing to say. This was soOo rushed. I just wanted to get the Chuunin Exam over with. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Oh yeah! And I don't own Naruto.

"We're finished. Let's go." Kankurou declared.

"Wait." His younger brother looked to his left. The leaves rustled, and another team came out.

"Gaara. We don't need to fight them, we have what we need, let's just go and get this test over with." Temari demanded.

The team that now faced them composed of the fire controlling ninja Shijo, water controlling ninja Keiji, and wind controlling ninja Maaya. But, oddly, they all came from the same village. _The three from before_, Gaara thought.

Keiji looked at his teammates, "Be careful, seems like Gaara wants a fight."

Sure enough, Gaara's stare spelled out, I'm-thirsty-for-blood.

"I'll take care of this." Shijo muttered barely audible.

Maaya looked at their oldest teammate, "Shijo…"

He stepped forward and gestured for his two teammates to go back.

"Be careful." Keiji said again.

He waited for the sand boy to attack first, but he didn't so he took the first move, which was quite dangerous.

He made a series of hand seals and was able to form a fire dragon. It swayed around them and after about three rounds, attacked Gaara. There was an explosion around the sand-nin. Keiji covered Maaya and himself with water in the form of a shield. After his shield evaporated from the fire, they were able to see clearly what had become of the battlefield.

Shijo was still standing there. Gaara's dark figure was surrounded by piles of black sand, toasted to a crisp. He had slashes of burnt skin from the attack, but he was still in good condition.

"Do they really have to fight, Keiji-senpai? One of them might die sooner or later."

"I know."

Gaara made his move. He made attempts to grab Shijo with his sand; Shijo was able to dodge all of them. He had just dodged another when another attempt was already being made.

Maaya shot her hand up and immediately formed a shield around Shijo just in the nick of time.

Gaara growled at Maaya and whipped Shijo to one side.

"Go to Shijo-kun, Keiji-senpai."

"No. I'm here to pro-"

Maaya wasn't listening and blasted Keiji away to Shijo. She stood up and faced Gaara.

Gaara attacked her. She made two twisters in front of her which engulfed his sand being thrown her way. Gaara pulled back the sand from the twisters and brought them together in the form of a giant spear. He attacked the twisters. The twisters vanished but the girl wasn't there anymore.

"Gaara behind you!" Temari shouted.

Gaara was blasted away before he even knew it.

"She's fast." Kankurou pointed out to Temari.

"That's the only thing that's saving her butt from Gaara, her speed."

Gaara charged again with his sand. All of his attacks were caught by Maaya in the air.

"Are you just going to defend yourself? Aren't you going to attack me again?" her opponent asked.

"No." she said plainly.

Gaara threw sand at her again. She just dodged it.

"Hm. Weakling."

When she landed onto the ground again, Gaara attacked her from behind but again she was able dodge it. Gaara decided to get dirty with words.

"Your mother must've raised you badly since you don't even know how to fight back."

Her eyes widened. He knew he would have the same reaction if he was told the same thing.

"She must've been no good, just like you."

"What is he doing?" Keiji asked Shijo.

"He's getting Maaya to fight back."

"Hm. Must've been a bh, just like you." He shot at her again.

Maaya was furious now.

"Nobody insults my mother." She screamed, unleashing her chakra in all directions.

Gaara found it hard to still stand up because the wind that came from Maaya was blowing really hard. He felt the wind getting stronger, slashing his limbs and his clothes.

Finally, he was knocked unconscious. A few minutes after that, Maaya fell unconscious. Temari and Kankurou who had avoided the wind by Temari's fan, quickly rushed to Gaara. Keiji and Shijo rushed to Maaya and Shijo carried her on his back.

The two teams stared at each other for some time before parting ways.


End file.
